


Sweet as sugar

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Based on a imagine: “Imagine waking Bucky up with a kiss”.





	

You stir and huff, opening one of your eyes. The room is illuminated by sneaky rays of sun that managed to squeeze their way through the blinds, cascading an orange glow over the floor, the nightstand, the bad and a solid body laying next to you.

Bucky looks as if he’s wearing a halo and you gasp at the sheer beauty. He always looks so peaceful, so serene unlike those times in the middle of the night when he screams with terror and tosses in bed.

The devil may chase him in his dreams, but in the morning Bucky is still an angel, ready to give his heart away should it be needed. And you are so damn lucky to be loved by him.

With both eyes opened and wrinkled eyes from a fond smile that curls up your lips, you fidget a little in attempt to get closer to him. You frown slightly when you notice something stopping you.

His metal arm. It’s draped across your middle, keeping you still. You can turn to your side, however, and that’s what you do, fixing your eyes on Bucky’s handsome face. Your smile broadens when you remember the reason behind being held by his bionic arms rather than the flesh one. “Metal’s more solid,” he’s said, “you can’t slide away from me in the night while I hold you with it.”

As if you would ever want to be away from Bucky.

Carefully, you shift your position and rest your palms on his chest, being now face to face with your boyfriend. You ponder for a moment – is it really okay to kiss him and wake him up in the process, or should you just let him sleep for a bit longer? Will he be angry at you for awaking him or rather pleased by such a way? You glance at his lips, slightly puckered and looking irresistibly soft, and you give in.

Slowly, you lean to him and peck his lips briefly, waiting for his reaction. He creases his nose, but doesn’t wake up so you decide to press your lips against his once more, this time firmer and fonder.

And this time, you are met with matching affection as Bucky sprawls his metal hand over your back and brings you closer, his mouth moving against yours leisurely.  

Morning breath be damned, you can’t stop right now, not when Bucky pokes his tongue out, teasing your bottom lip. You love those sweet mornings, when neither of you rushes to get ready for the day, even if you have duties waiting to be tended to. The world can wait, especially when Bucky’s in a mood for more than kisses and cuddled.

Eventually, you part for a breath and Bucky gazes at you, his eyelid still heavy.

“Morning, doll,” he says, his voice hoarse from sleep and you grin, tangling one of your hands into his silky hair.

“Morning, hot shot. What’s our plan for today?”

“Lazy morning sex,” he answers matter-of-factly and you giggle, feeling his wander underneath your shirt – well, his shirt, to be frank.

“Is that so?” you tease, quirking up your brow and Bucky gives you an innocent look.

“Baby, you woke me up with a kiss, sex is what usually follows.”

“But I have to go to work.”

“No, you don’t,” he snorts and within seconds, flips you onto your back, his broad frame hovering above you.

“Yes, I do,” you say sternly, although the fact that Bucky starts pressing open mouth kisses to neck doesn’t help steady your voice. “Tony came up with a new project, and I need to do some calculations…”

“Boring,” Bucky states, gradually covering your skin with the touch of his lips and you moan softly when he rolls your shirt up and over your head, your stomach being the next place of his sweet assault.

“It’s my job, Bucky, I can’t just… show up late… when he expects me-“

Bucky stops in his tracks down your stomach and looks at you with furrowed brows.

“I’ll call him,” he announces and before you can even protest, Bucky grabs your phone and dials the number. You watch him with mortified expression and pale face, much to his amusement.

“Stark, it’s Bucky. Y/N’s gonna be late. No, she’s not sick, I’ll just… she’ll be busy with me.”

And with that he end the call and puts your phone away, a smug smirk appearing on his face.

“Tony will tease me forever.”

“I’ll beat the shit out of him if he dares.”

“He’s my boss and your teammate, babe, you can’t just punch him.”

“I can if he says something wrong to my girl,” Bucky says seriously and leans in to lock his lips with yours, positively drawing your attention to him and him only.

You yelp when he rips your panties from you but you don’t mind. Truth be told, you had it in mind when you decided to kiss him, right?


End file.
